1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with inventive concept relate to reconstructing an image in tomography apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging system emits radiation, for example, X-rays, toward a subject such as a human body by using a radiation source, and generates an image of the subject by detecting radiation that has passed through the subject by using a detector. In this case, in order to reconstruct a tomography composition image of the subject, the radiation source may emit radiation toward the subject while moving linearly or in a circular arc around the subject.